


Let It Go (Sister Friede version)

by LeilaValens



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III, Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Film Song, Gen, Song Parody, musical parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaValens/pseuds/LeilaValens
Summary: A Sister-Friede-themed version of "Let it Go" from "Frozen" inspired by the similarities between Friede and Elsa: Both are intelligent, sensitive, beautiful, but also troubled young women with ice powers who flee the world they feel alienated from to create a new home of their own as a secret sanctuary.
Relationships: Sister Friede & Father Ariandel, Sister Friede & the Corvians, Sister Friede/Sir Vilhelm (Dark Souls)
Kudos: 3





	Let It Go (Sister Friede version)

The ashes fall  
'Round the Flame like a pall  
Now that I've failed Londor's dream  
Tried to usurp the fire  
So Hollows could reign supreme  
Now I'm Unkindled, empty, and all alone, too  
Even Vilhelm's gone, so what do I do?

I'll leave Londor, I'll walk away  
And I'll find a safe haven where I may  
I walked in faith but it went wrong  
So now, so long

Let it go, let it go,  
Run away, reject Londor  
Let it go, let it go,  
Time to open a new door  
This painting is now my home  
Let the storm rage on  
Ariandel is where I stay

It's strange how the Sable Church  
Now fades into the past  
As the Corvians and I  
Make a new way at last  
And the high priest who named this land  
Is someone who can understand  
Giving the lost sanctuary, I'm free!

Let it go, let it go,  
I am one with the snow and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
The world outside can die!  
Vilhelm has come back to me  
Let the storm rage on

My power glitters all around us in a frost  
My soul is soaring as I've become a saint to the lost  
And one thought shines almighty like a black flame blast  
I'm never going back - the past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go,  
My life in Londor's gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
Ariandel is where I stay


End file.
